KHRestyled! Toumei Answer
by TheParadoxicalOtaku
Summary: Here have some OOC!Lambo and an OC. ["I'm prodigious after all! You should bow down to the great Lambo-sama!" The thought sprang unbidden in his head.] {If he hadn't gone on the mafia mission, would she have stuck around?} Picture has been disclaimed for the love of Reborn.


They see me rolling, they be hating… /rolls past quickly Hello, I finally got myself to do the Lambo/ Toumei Answer thing, sooo, bon appetit~! Me do not hold copyrights to anything, me very sad. Me will just be going now. I'm not good at keeping promises about updating regularly at all, I swear so have some angsty fluff in advance! OOC Lambo, kay? Ridiculously mature, since he is older... /keels over I mean like really, really OOC, you'll see~ ;D

* * *

_{KHRstyled! Toumei Answer:** Lambo-kun and OC-chan!**}_

* * *

He missed her. Terribly so, all her simple animated gestures, her air-headedness, everything.

Too bad it was much too late to turn back the clock.

Too bad he'd never realized her hidden feelings all kept bottled inside, full to bursting...

* * *

Even with all the students streaming into class just before the bell went, it was not too difficult to miss the one curly-haired boy sitting motionless at his desk.

Lambo stretched and sighed, his head slouched against the surface of the table.

He missed all his older "siblings" who had long since graduated from school and then left him behind.

Alone.

Ah, where were the good old days when you needed them?

Of course he easily aced his subjects and subjects despite the facts that he was well known among his classmates as the lucky slacker.

He wasn't in the mafia for nothing you know.

He still didn't understand why they had insisted on him having a 'proper education' because seriously when would the angle found in a trigonometric equation be handy in throwing a bazooka at his enemies?

Nonetheless, he hated this lonely, pitiable existence and had the silly notion in his head that, 'Even if I disappeared, no one would even miss me right?'

'After all, I'm nothing more than a whiny brat that will never be anything more than a nuisance to all my older siblings, isn't that so? Even Baka-dera admitted it more than once.'

* * *

"Hey you!"

He jerked awake from his self-induced pity party and looked up angrily.

"What do you want!"

Whispers broke out among the class as they witnessed the clumsy ditz of the class chatting so freely with the self-appointed grouch of the class.

"Oh, uhm, nothing, I just wanted to say to you, good morning!" She smiled care-freely.

The bright red scarf that emphasized the color of her eyes, wound around her neck as she continued smiling back at him, waiting for his response.

"Che, morning idiot."

Her smile didn't waver one bit at the insult but instead grew even wider as she returned to her seat just in front of him before the teacher walked in.

'Hmph, what a silly girl.' He continued to daydream about what his siblings were doing while everyone gossiped away about the events that had just transpired right in front of their noses.

* * *

"Another '100' I see! Why some students can't be like Bovino-san over here, I just can't imagine!" The teacher sniffed imperiously as he laid the paper on the table Lambo was sitting at.

The boy in return gave a thin smile as he examined the test and flipped through it once more. 'Of course, this test was way too easy for the likes of me! Hah!'

He unconsciously glanced over to look at the girl who had approached him earlier in the day and noticed her solemn glance at the bold red '56' and 'Try harder next time!' scribbled beside it.

She just so happened to look up and catch his eye before Lambo turned away in a hurry, cheeks growing just the slightest hint of red.

"Ahhh, it must be fate that I was born such a silly fool!" Her smile grew bright once more, the twinkle in her eye growing just the slightest bit as she mentally giggled at the boy's embarrassment.

"Stop saying things like that, Hina-chan! You're quite smart already!" One of her other classmates, having overheard her statement, protested.

"If you want, I could maybe help tutor you... That is if you're up to it..." Lambo could not help but mutter quietly.

'So her name's Hina, that's quite pretty... Why would I offer her help though...'

She seemed startled by his unexpected offer but her smile grew even more brilliant as she nodded enthusiastically.

Another round of murmurs spread through the class at the gesture.

'Che what silly classmates I have.'

* * *

"Ne, Bovino-san. Ne-ne-ne~!"

"What do you want now!"

"I just wanted to know why you always drift off during class and still score so well!" Her innocent grin led him to sit up a little straighter.

'I'm prodigious after all! You should bow down to the great Lambo-sama!' His mental thoughts sprang out of nowhere.

"Oh, I'm just smart I guess... Besides the lessons are always way too easy."

"Hmmm, then you should do something more meaningful with all the free time you have! Isn't that true?" She dropped the crane she'd made out of the last test onto his desk and waited expectantly.

"Hu-huh? I suppose so."

If you ignored the fact that he was so deeply entrenched in the mafia he had to die to be able to leave.

She was always such a brilliant spark of life to his life, adding just the tiniest bit of color to his monochrome world.

He suggested that they stay back after school so she could relearn some of the things the teacher had taught before.

Much to his amusement, she was flustered before finally admitting that she didn't understand much from the teacher's lessons.

"We'll have much to cover then won't we?"

* * *

"I wish I could just fly away sometimes, and disappear, I mean it's not like anyone would really miss me right?" Lambo mused aloud on the school roof against the chain-link fence.

"They'd probably just find another replacement, isn't that so..."

The paper crane safely nestled in his back pack, while the perfect test lay crumpled in his hands.

Overwhelmed by a sudden fit of desperation, he ripped the test into tiny shreds, the bits lying ruined on the ground.

Man, if Kyoya was still here, he'd probably be dead by now.

Honestly, he couldn't care less.

A soft red fabric suddenly wrapped itself around his eyes and temporarily blinded, he flailed around madly.

"Ahah, it's nice to see you so cute Bovino-san."

"It's Lambo."

"Huh, what?" She looked confused for a moment.

"Call me Lambo." He averted his eyes to the pieces of paper that littered the floor.

If he had looked, he would've seen a gentle smile on her face.

"Okay then Lambo-kun!"

She gently unwound the fabric from his face and wound it around his neck instead.

"I would miss you... Lambo-kun." Her eyes downcast as she whispered softly to no one's ears.

* * *

Days quickly passed as the boy tried tutoring the girl.

Slowly but steadily her grades crept up, inch by inch, not enough to make people sit up and notice but it was still commendable.

His days were growing ever vibrant while hers were slowly dulling.

He'd never notice though, with her cheerful facade of smiles and laughs.

"Hey I heard you were getting all friendly with our Lambo-chan, huh! Who do you think you are?!"

"Wha-what?"

* * *

'Answer the call already you miserable fool!' The ring tone that indicated a call was coming through screeched shrilly at him as he knelt down to stare at it gloomily.

He was being called to go for a mission, by his other siblings.

Mafia business of course, was something he was not allowed to refuse. What could he do about it?

Even if he given the choice to say no, he would have refused outright nonetheless, he was determined to impress his siblings this time round, to let them see that he too could be a mature adult, to assure them he had changed for the better.

"Hello?"

"Ah Lambo-kun! I want you to..." Tsuna's voice perked up as his call was answered.

"Okay, I'll see you then!" Lambo was staring at the ceiling, hand-phone beside him.

It was time to move out and accomplish what he'd been given to do.

* * *

Lambo made his way to class as usual, ignorant of all the weepy-eyed classmates beside him.

He hadn't even been gone that long!

What was there to cry about?

Honestly, he scratched at his head and turned to face Hina-

Who wasn't there.

Huh, that was really unlike her, she'd never missed a class before.

Whatever, the next test results that he'd be getting back soon were bound to be no less than perfect.

* * *

Days passed and he stared back out the window again, wondering when that stupid girl would finally show up.

Oh-oh-oh. Why was there a vase of flowers in Hina's favorite color placed on her desk?

She wasn't dead, right? Wasn't that so?

He glanced around to finally notice the glum faces and tear stained cheeks of his classmates as they occasionally turned back to look sadly at Hina's desk, shake their heads and wipe their tears away.

It couldn't be! It just COULD NOT!

How could it possibly be? She wasn't even the kind of girl to do that kind of thing!

_It wasn't true..._

His vision blurred and he looked down at his trembling finger-tips, which were beginning to collect tears.

"Sensei, may I go to the infirmary, I'm not feeling very well." Lambo shakily stood up and dashed out, leaving the pitying gazes behind him.

Instead of heading to the aforementioned infirmary, he went up to the rooftop and shook the fence angrily.

Where had he gone wrong? He thought he'd be the one to kill himself first, not the other way around!

The gray clouds gathered and the tears of heaven rained down upon him, mingling with the tears he had shed.

* * *

All the great memories he'd made with Hina, chatting to the neighborhood cat, attempting to do origami, even going out to the canal to try and fish!

Wait, what did her smile look like?

And the color of her hair, the sound of her voice! Why were they fading away so quickly!

He fumbled at them clumsily but they slipped out and vanished.

The rain hadn't stopped and he released shouts of rage, shaking his fist indignantly.

She shouldn't have left him, not while he was so vulnerable like this!

He slumped on the ground, he thought he'd finally made a friend who understood him and now she'd left him too!

Out of the corner of his eye, a little plastic container rattled with the force of the rain drops falling upon it where they'd once met up to talk aimlessly about anything.

He got up and cradled it gently, standing in the shelter before opening it.

A paper crane with the distinctly bold red '100' etched on its wing leaped out at him, mocking him.

* * *

She didn't...

All the feelings of rage leaked out of him and transformed into feelings of guilt and remorse instead.

He'd noticed one day after they had finished their tutoring that she sat alone in class, staring blankly into space.

A lone tear slipped down her face.

He had gone on to brush it off as nothing before leaving for home.

If he had tried to reach out to her that day, would it have made a difference?

If he'd never gone on that stupid mafia mission, would she have stuck around?

If he did all of those things, the days might have managed to go on...

_"No, don't leave me."_

It was already much too late for regret.

* * *

"Ah, Lambo-kun, don't worry about it. You'll find someone else soon! Just wait and see!"

"I don't want it! I don't!"

"Stop yelling at the Tenth, ahoushi!"

"Maa maa, let's just cool down okay!"

"Your love is great to the EXTREME."

"Kufufufu, the brat has lost his love?"

"Hn."

"Ah, Lambo-kun calm down."

No one would ever understand him ever again.

Not like her.

He slammed the door to his room shut before picking up the two paper cranes carefully and placing them on a shelf.

* * *

Welp, that was depressing and awfully out of character. It was a horrendous train wreck and you know it! Now you see how hard it is to write for them and try to follow the song properly! /cries /wails As per norm, I hope you liked this~! #favorite #review #like #love /Nostahpityou- I really doubt Ryohei ever making an appearance, sob. Of course I did try to write it in my own style... Hmm. Cheerio then, mate! :'DD Though if you do have suggestions for Ryohei, feel free to tell me!


End file.
